Return of Iron Man
by Dark Anbu Knight
Summary: Naruto died at the valley of the end, and the Uchiha clan returned and took control. Now, three years later it turns out Naruto didn't die, but became the new Iron Man.Final Chapter is Up.
1. Chapter 1

Return of Iron man:  
By Dark Anbu Knight

I don't own anything

Chapter 1: A hero's debut

Life in the leaf village stunk. Sakura Haruno tried to remember what it was like to feel good about the place you lived in. No luck. Ever since Naruto died the day of the Sasuke Retrieval mission and the Uchiha was brought back, Sasuke's clan had somehow returned and took complete control. On the first day, Tsunade was captured and no one heard from her since. Kakashi double crossed everyone as it turns out he made a deal with the clan head Fugaku for a second Sharigan eye. The entire Aburame clan and the council formed an alliance and they were with the Uchihas. The ones brave enough to stand up to the Uchihas were the resistance, but it was a loosing battle. She had been forced to become a teacher at the ninja acadamy. Being which she had to wear an Uchiha fan for her headband. Every kid Fugaku deemed worthy was forced to join. You only got out if you fail. If you failed purposely, you would have been thrown in jail.

Days like today made Sakura really miss Naruto. His smile and always ready attitude made her happy. But that was three years ago. Sakura was walking home from work one day. Today was the three year anniversary of the Uchiha uprising. Just then, she saw seven of Fugaku's police forces take several kids for trying to get some odd reason. One of which was Konohamaru. Sakura tried to stop them but they were too powerful. "Oh boy." One of the men said. "Let's have fun with this one." He said than perverted giggled. Sakura then screamed. She struggled helplessly as the men held her down and the first went for her pants. She kept screaming, but know one came. Sakura knew that it was against the law for someone to meddle in the affairs of the police.

Just then the perv was shot back by a powerful burst of light. The police looked up in fear. A man or some humanoid figure flew down from the sky. He was wearing red and gold armor. His face was completely blocked off by a mask. But what shocked the spectators the most was his left shoulder had a leaf village headband welded on. "Who are you ?!" one of the members demanded. "I am Iron Man." He said. He thrusted his palms forward and another burst of light shot two men grabbed Sakura bt the neck and put a kunai near it. Iron man put his palm down. "Good." The man said. At that moment Iron man's shoulders lifted to reveal a kunai launcher that shot the man back. Iron man's eyes then lit up. The reaming three were hiding and he used an infer red lens to find them and shot more palm blast at them.

Sakura stared in awe as Iron man decimated the Uchihas. After he finished. Sakura walked up to him. "Thank you." She said. He nodded and flew upwards.

* * *

Sasuke hated this life. Personally he liked the way things were before the "massacre". But, no, his father was the biggest jerk he had ever known. Not that he would ever tell him. But Sasuke couldn't help but laugh when ever he had to deliver his father bad news. And man was this going to be so good. "Father, I bring bad news." 'Well bad for you jerk.' Sasuke said then thought. "What Now!" His father demanded. "An Armored ninja by the alias of Iron man took out several police fored like cardboard." 'Man I want to see this guy in action.' the younger Uchiha again said than thought. Fugaku's scream of "WHAT!!!!" Could be heard in wave county.

* * *

Iron man at that moment landed in his secret base near the Valley of the end. he removed the armor to reveal Naruto. "Jarvis, that is the last time I let you talk me into getting the Madarin's rings." Naruto yelled at his computer. "Sir people would have been after them." The computer explained. "The only one who ever tried to get them was Fing Fang Foom, and that dragon nearly destroyed the suit." Naruto yelled. "I didn't know his species grew that much sir." Jarvis pleaded.

"Dude chill, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have found out about my family, the arc reator that saved me from Sasuke's chidori wound, or that my dad was friend with Tony Stark."

Naruto drifted through the river after the mission, wound up in the lab, and the finished the latest Iron man armor. Jarvis had sent Naruto on a mission to find the ring to Iron Man's most powerful foe: the madarin. He only got back three weeks ago. Naruto wished he had saved the madarin ring hunt for after the Uchiha's fell. 'Hang on everyone, it's Iron Man to the rescue.'


	2. Chapter 2

Return of Iron man Chapter 2: Rescue

Naruto watched as Tsunade was being tortured in the prison. As it turns out, Tony had set up several cameras all over the leaf village just in case. He growled in anger as he watched what the Uchiha's were doing. Tsunade had wounds all over her body, dried blood matted in her hair and clothes, plus she really looked like she needed a drink.

At the moment Naruto/ Iron man couldn't do anything. Naruto and Jarvis were currently upgrading all the modes on the suit. They included Jet, Power, Aqua, Blade, and the ultra experimental Demon mode. Jet enhanced Iron man's overall speed, Power mode was heavily armored with giant fist. Aqua was an excellent deep sea diver. Blade gave him razor sharp swords, and Demon mode gave him 100% control over his nine tailled state. Although, Jarvis wasn't sure the suit could handle so much power so quickly so Naruto never used it.

----Elsewhere-----

Sakura was heading home after a long day. When she got home she was shocked to see that Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji were standing infront of her door. "So, you going to ask us about this Iron man guy ?" Shikamaru asked.

-----elsewhere-----

Tsunade was going to get her death penalty today. The male guards got sick and tired of getting nut shots everytime they tried to get near her. Tsunade was placed in the center of the Uchiha court yard. Fugaku stood in front with a huge sword that had the Uchiha emblem on the handle. Kakashi was in one side of him, Shino on the other, every Uchiha was standing behind him. Except for Itachi, no one saw him after the Uchiha's took control. Behind her was all of Konoha. Fugaku declared that all of Konoha was to watch as their former hokage was to be executed.

Sakura was in the front of the crowd and began praying. She hoped Iron man would be able to save her teacher. Fugaku was about to raise his sword and end the Sannin when a bright light knocked the sword out of his hand. 'Iron Man !' Sakura thought. Sure enough, Iron man was hovering above as he was the one who shot the blast. "Kill Him." Fugaku ordered. Kakashi jumped up with his lightning blade. "Power Mode." Iron man shouted. Iron Man was engulfed in a flash of white light. When it died out he was now bulkier with massive arms and legs. He had rockets on the sides of his legs. He was also black and orange. In one punch, Kakashi was knocked back, giving him a black eye in his left eye. 'Looks like he'll be covering that one up again.' Naruto thought. Shino launched his insects and they began to cover Iron man completely. He was covered in 3 inches of Insects up to his neck, When Iron man shouted: "Gale fist !" Iron man's wrist began to spin at high speeds and blew the insects away. He launched a gale fist at shino, cracking his sunglasses.

Fugaku charged at Iron man with sword in hand. "Blade mode." Iron man was engulfed in light again, and was now black and silver, with blades coming out of his shoulders, and two swords on his back. He drew one and raised it high. "Energy slash !" He shouted and created a slashing shock wave sending the tyrant back. Iron man then looked at the remaining simply took Fugaku and retreated. Iron man then took his sword and cut the chains holding Tsunade. He then switched back to normal, and flew upwards.

--Several Hours later----

Sasuke was moving in with Sakura, purely out of a favor. After the Iron man battle royal, Sasuke laughted hysterically, and got kicked out. Sakura lost her crush on Sasuke after the Uchiha uprising. "This is kinda awkward." Sasuke said. Sakura gave him the no duh look she used to give Naruto. Just then Iron man flew right by the window. "Naruto you've done it again." Sasuke chuckled. Sakura looked at Sasuke. "You mean to tell me that you never noticed ?" He smirked.

---Uchiha Palace---

Fugaku was bandaged up and laying in bed. He had never been so humiliated in all of his life. "Mark my words Iron man I will be the one to kill you, and the Uchiha clan will prosper throughout the Land of Fire, The SHinobi nations, and soon, the world."

* * *

Here's the next chapter for you in a nut shell.


	3. Chapter 3

Return of Iron man Chapter 3: After shock

Fugaku was angrier than even before. Before Iron man showed up, he had the leaf village in his Iron powered fist. But now, more and more were rebelling. Iron man was giving them hope. He had only one option: destroy Iron man.

Shizune placed Tsunade gently on the bed. She was relieved the former hokage was ok. And they had Iron man to thank. Ever since Iron man first showed up, everyone was feeling that the Uchiha empire was going to fall at the hands of the armored warrior. Tsunade began to stir. Her eyes weakly opened. "If I'm dead, let there be sake in my mouth." She said weakly. "Lady Tsunade, you're not dead, you were saved by the leaf village's last hope, Iron man." Shizune explained. Tsunade then looked at her assistant in an odd manner. "Why does that sound so familiar ?" She thought to herself.

Shino and Kakashi were currently in the Uchiha infirmary. Kakashi had to pull his headband over his black eye. The two were hoping to get some rest when Danzo walked in. "You two should be ashamed of yourselves, If I wasn't on a diplomatic mission to a neighboring country, then my ROOT forces would have destroyed this Iron Man." "I'd pay money to see that." Shino chuckled.

Shikamaru was currently in Resistance HQ, a.k.a. what was left of the Hyugga mansion. When the Uchiha clan took control, the Hyugga clan tried to stop them, but Fugaku had gained something called the Chaos Sharrigan, a Sharrigan that only works at night. The rest writes itself. Sasuke being their former mole, until he got kicked out, told them that he had discovered Naruto was Iron man. He still refused to tell them how he knew.

The hero inquestion was currently working on updating the suit. Jarvis and Naruto were both afraid that the Sharrigan could reveal the guy wearing the suit.

"Jarvis, the suit's fine, theirs nothing to worry about." Naruto insisted.

"You sound just like Tony." Jarvis complained.

That night, Fugaku ativated his Dark Sharringan, with it he could find the weakness of anything, and see diffrent locatins. It was reverse color shceme of the Sharrigan and he looked for Iron man. He got the results. "THe demon of Konoha still lives !?" He shouted "Can't Sasuke do anything right!!" He shouted. But then in Naruto's lab, he saw something that caught his eye. The trophy room. His sharrigan looked through the room and the answers to his prayers were their. He saw the blue prints to the Iron monger suit. He then copied the designs on a piece of paper. When he was finished he looked at the designs and laughed. "Iron man will die." he vowed.

* * *

I know this chapter is short, but it's all I got, sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

Return of Irom man Chapter 4: Metal hunt

Fugaku was in his privet quarters when a man in an orange swirl mask appeared out of no where."Madara so go to see you again." The ruler said. "Save your butt kiss ups for later, we had a deal, If you gave me Itatch's body to replace Obito's then I would use my fake death genjutsu so you could prepare for the Uchiha uprising." The masked man said. "This Iron man has caused you much trouble." Fugaku began laughing."You don't need to worry, I have a plan."

Iron man flew through the skies at high speeds in a canyon several miles from the village. Alot of Uchiha's were mining Chakros, a metal that can create incredible attacks depending on the users elemental affinity. According to Jarvas, the metal hasn't been seen since the first great war.

"What are these jerks doing ?" Iron man thought.

Just then, the clouds above started forming and Naruto was hit by a thunderbolt. He crashed into the ground and looked up it was a man wielding two swords that were wrapped up. "I am Raiga, one of the seven swordsmen of the mist." He said."Lightning style : Thunder spear jutsu." The swords launched several bolts at Naruto. "Speed mode." Iron man was now blue and black, with wings and rockets on his back. With speeds unimaginable Iron man dodged the attack, and slammed his fist into Raiga, knocking him into the river.

Still in speed mode Iron man revved up and headed for the digging site. On arriving he discovered that The Uchiha's were gone, and they took only a small fraction of the large deposit. "Ok, that's weird." He said to himself.

For the next couple weeks Naruto was having similare problems. The Uchiha's were digging up some metal, and disapearing before he got there.

The new excavation sight was underwater. Naruto switched to Aqua mode to dive down. It looked the same only it had an Orange armor around the chest, plus a dome to cover it. He also had propeller pack, and a harpoon gun on his left arm.

The Uchiha;s were still digging so Naruto launched his weapon at them. They ran away. Iron man's jaw dropped when he discovered that this rock was magnetic, and had several charges on it.

The explosion could be heard in the leaf. Iron man barely survived, unaware that Fugaku had used his Dark Sharrigan to find Iron man's weak point.

* * *

I decided to update this since today's my birth day. I know it's short but it's all I git right now. Sorry


	5. Chapter 5

Return of Iron Man Chapter 5:

An Unexpected Final opponent and departure

Fugaku smiled, something that all around him feared the most. He smiled at the finished Iron Monger suit. It had taken him months, but He had finally finished.

Over the time period Iron Man had destroyed several of the Slave Camps. The Uchiha clan had taken many prisoners that had tried to sneak through the land of fire. While The clan had grown in strength on the outside, his army was thinning. Iron Man had scared off many of the solders.

"With Iron Monger, and both the Dark and Chaos Sharrigan in his possession, no one would stand in my way." Fugaku sneered.

"I wouldn't say that." a voice said. Fugaku turned as he horridly looked at a large surge of lightning.

Iron Man landed in front of the Uchiha manor. He had found out through a few guards that Fugaku was planning to make a new version of the Iron Monger suit.

"Hold it Naruto." Shikamaru said. Iron Man turned around to see Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Sakura standing in front of the entire rebel forces.

"Uh, who's Naruto ?" Iron man asked.

"You say that like I wouldn't recognize your fighting style." Sasuke smiled.

Naruto took off his helmet. "It's that obvious huh ?"

"Why didn't you come for us ?" Sakura said angrily.

"I had some other business to do, I'm sorry." Naruto said. Sakura kissed him and said. "I forgive you."

"We still have Fugaku's Chaos Sharrigan to worry about, it lets him disable the Chakra of those around him." Shikamaru said. "The down side is, the more he uses it, the more it wrecks his charka control."

"It's worse than that, he's got an Iron Monger Suit." Naruto said.

"Iron Monger, like yours ?" Shikamaru asked.

"Only more destructive." Naruto said.

Just then an alarm went off.

"They found us." Naruto said, putting his helmet back on.

"That's not the intruder alarm." Sasuke said. Everyone rushed into the building. They followed the crowd to Fugaku's quarters. The Uchiha in question was on the floor and his chest was covered in burn Marks and blood, to make matters worse, the Iron Monger suit was gone.

"This does not bode well." Sasuke said.

"JARVIS, scan those marks." Naruto said.

"It seems to be identical to that of the Chidori, but more powerful." Jarvis said.

"Naruto, who are you talking to ?" Sakura asked.

"JARVIS, my Ai, the computer that helps me run the iron man suit." Naruto explained. "According to him, the wound was caused by something identical to the Chidori."

"Like the Lightning blade ?" Sasuke asked.

"Jarvis, match the two." Naruto said.

"Match confirmed." JARVIS said.

"Why do you think of a lightning blade ?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, theirs a reason he does." a familiar voice said.

From out of the shadows, Iron Monger stepped out and armed his weapons. The face plate opened up to reveal none other than Kakashi.

"Ok, didn't see this coming." Iron man admitted.

"Kakashi sensei, what's wrong with you ?" Sakura asked.

"I've heard rumors that those who have a kekei genkai transfer to them, get screwed up in the head and get hopped up on power." Shikamaru answered.

"You guys get out of here, and take down what ever guards you can find, Kakashi is mine." Iron man said.

He rushed at Kakashi with full power.

"Still the hard headed idiot I see." Iron Monger laughed as he launched several missiles at Iron Man, who barely dodge it.

Iron Man fired his repulsers at Iron Monger rapidly. Kakashi then held his arms over himself to protect him from the attacks.

"This is not going well." Iron Man groaned. "Power Mode." Iron Man switched to his bulky power mode who charged at Kakashi. Iron Monger then released a series of charges at Iron Man, knocking him back and deactivating Power Mode.

"You really think that form of yours will stop me ?" Iron Monger cackled.

"No, but this might, Demon mode." Iron Man said as he began to change again. In a flash of light Iron Man was now Dark Red, and Dark Orange.

"So you found away to merge the Iron Man tech with your demon chakra, predictable Naruto." Kakashi said.

Iron Man charged at Iron Monger at lightning fast speeds. Constantly hitting him with punches and kicks. Iron Monger began hovering away to the main court yard.

"Activate the cage." Kakashi smirked.

Just then several wooden pillars shot out of the ground in a circle. Each with spikes on the side and had different seals on them. Energy beams lit up and connected to one another. Iron man than felt an extreme amount of pain, all over his body.

"A little safety measure Fugaku installed." Kakashi cackled. "This cage uses a similar technique to that of the first Hokage."

Iron Man laid on the ground as he reverted back into his original mode. Iron Monger then began to stomp on him.

"Kakashi stop." Sakura begged as she watched from a far.

"I thought you'd enjoy this Sakura, after all he's just a loser right." Kakashi cackled.

"I love that loser now leave him alone." Sakura begged, tears flowing down her eyes.

"Why bother, this idiot's done for." Kakashi laughed.

"No, I'm not." Naruto grunted as he tried to get up.

"Face it Naruto you can't beat me." Kakashi laughed.

Just then the Iron Man armor began to glow brightly.

"Jarvis what's going on ?" Naruto asked his AI.

"Iron Man Armor silver centurion activate." Jarvis said.

_He is a man, on a mission_

A new armor began to form. Sakura could only watch as the changes took place.

_In an armor of high tech ammunition_

His gloves, chest, helmet, and boots became a dark crimson.

_Trap on the edge of an endless game._

His arms, legs, and face mask became pure silver

_His teenage life will never be the same_

Kakashi stared at Naruto. "Just who do you think you are ?" He demanded.

_In a dangerous world he does all he can he's_

"IRON MAN." Naruto shouted.

_Iron Man_

_Iron Man_

Naruto unleashed a repulser blast at Kakashi, this one was more powerful than any other.

_The heart of his powers within him_

"Go get him Iron Man." Sakura cheered.

_No Force will make him give in._

Naruto cheered from inside. Kakashi then grabbed him and slammed him into the wall, pinning him back.

_When he's back into a corner of uncertainty_

"Eat my uni-beam jerk." Naruto shouted. Firing a high powered beam from his chest.

_He takes the heat to the next degree_

Kakashi was blasted back all the way to the front gate.

_He's more than a hero believe what you see_

_He's Iron Man_

_Iron Man_

_Iron Man_

"I think the student has finally surpassed the master." Naruto smiled.

"You really think a new paint job will really stop me ?" Iron Monger said getting up.

"He should be thrashed by now, but he doesn't have a scratch on him." Iron Man noticed.

"It seems he has a chakra pulse regenerator, which allows him to restore his armor by using a portion of his chakra." Jarvis explained.

"I know how to get rid of it." Naruto said. He shot another repulser at Iron Monger. "Tag, your it." Iron Man then flew upwards.

"You really are an idiot aren't you." Kakashi shouted. Iron Monger's rockets activated.

"What is he doing ?" Sakura wondered.

"Sakura." she turned to see Neji, Tenten, and Hinata come up.

"So that's Naruto huh ?" Neji smiled, activating his byakugan.

"Yes, but I don't know what's he's doing." Sakura admitted.

"We were sent here to give Iron Man some back up while the rest of the rebels took down Fukaku." Tenten explained.

"It appears Naruto is just flying upwards." Neji said. He then noticed Iron Monger. "That clever little."

"Gotha." Kakashi shouted as he grabbed hold of Naruto. "Any last words."

"How did you solve the icing problem ?" Iron Man asked.

"Icing problem ?" Iron Monger asked.

"Yeah the whole, go high enough and your armor will be incased in ice and you'll shut down until you hit the ground." Iron Man said with a laugh.

Iron Monger began to fall. Iron Man quickly grabbed several exposed cables and disable Iron Monger's guidance system, and Chakra Pulse regenerator.

Iron Monger slammed into the ground, and was knocked out cold.

"You the Iron Man." Tenten laughed.

Iron Man landed and reverted back to his original mode, and taking off his helmet. "Good thing that's over, my power cells were running dry."

Just then a massive red flash appeared behind them.

"What was that ?" Naruto said.

Just then several Anbu and Tsunade came up along with Danzo.

"Liking this less and less." Sakura muttered.

"Naruto, explain yourself." Tsunade demanded.

"Uh, I just took down Kakashi who tried to kill me." Iron Man said. "And why isn't Danzo behind bars ?"

"For what, Danzo's been a loyal member of the resistance since day 1." Tsunade said. Prompting a confused reaction from Neji, Sakura, Naruto, and Tenten. While none of the four noticed Hinata smirk.

"Also what right did you have to think Kakashi was going to kill you, he was trying to gain the Iron Monger suit to stop the Uchiha's." Tsunade screamed.

"This is getting strange." Tenten commented.

"Now Uzumaki, you will hand over that armor to strengthen the leaf village's defenses." Danzo ordered.

"Uh, no deal." Iron Man said.

Just then, a shadow connected to his, and Naruto couldn't move.

"Alright loser, any last words ?" Sasuke sneered eyes blazing. Shikamaru was behind him, holding the jutsu.

"I have one, Flares." A compartment on Iron Man's thigh opened up and released a series of flare, causing everyone present was forced to cover their eyes.

When the lights cleared, Naruto, Neji, Tenten, and Sakura were gone.

"Find them." Tsunade ordered.

Later that night in his personal study, Danzo laughed as he held a scroll in his hands. "Sharrigan Memory alteration flash." He chuckled. "So simple."

"Danzo." Hinata said entering. "We had a deal, you get the scroll, I get Naruto as a husband."

"Patients my dear, my Root forces have found Iron Man's secret base." Danzo laughed.

The root were currently standing in front of a large double door that would lead to Iron Man.

"The demon can run, but it can't hide." One laughed. He opened the door, and the whole cave exploded.

"Did I tell you, or did I tell you ?" Naruto asked. As he and his three companions watched from several miles away.

"You told us." Tenten laughed. She was sitting on a crate that had storage scroll which they had filled with the lab's contents. The four had cleared out the place before hand and left.

"So now what's the plan ?" Neji asked.

"We leave, come back with a team, and take Danzo down." Naruto said.

"Hold on, I dropped a scroll." She said, picking up said scroll and putting it in the crate.

But unknown to the four runaways, the scroll Tenten had picked up, began to glow a dark red.

**To Be Continued in Avengers: Heroes United. **

**Ok here's this story's final chapter. Please review, and post any idea's for heroes you want to see in the sequel. I've got plans to add Falcon, Hulk, Black Panther,Black Widow, Hawkeye, Vision, Scarlette witch, and Thor to the next story. Also feel free to take a challenge or two of mine. **


End file.
